ciekawe_historie_z_totalnej_porazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tęczowa radocha (3)
Zwierzenia będą oznaczonę Literką Z -Przykład : - Z Courtney : Ale Dno ! Nazwa Sezonu : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy Nazwa Odcinka : Tęczowa radocha (3) Początek : -Chris: W Poprzednim Odcinku Totalnej Porażki Największych Gwiazd Zawodnicy po zebranych flagach musieli wykonać zadanie . Jednak Sadie zrezygnowała i oddała to zadanie Heather , Okazało się każdy musiał całować coś , kogoś Dawn musiała pocałować Scotta , Ella całowała Sugar a Heather lindsay jednak to on nie chciał całować małpki Gogo , Tak to jest Alejandro nasz Al jednak to Duncan się przyczynił do odpadnięcia Blaineley . Kto odpadnie a kto zostanie i czy każda drużyna będzie zgrana ? Dowiecie sie tego w Totalnej Porażce Największych Gwiazd . Czołówka : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy bądź Totalna Porażka Gwiazdy Rano w deszczowy dzień - POCZĄTEK ! Willa : -Ella : Dzisiaj sobie nie pośpiewam bo strasznie pada :( -Dave : Spokojnie Dave Chris nie wyślę nas na ten deszcz bo nie chcemy abyśmy wybrudzili buty lub coś innego. -Scarlett : Według moich obliczeń , powinno zaraz nie padać i pojawić się słońce -Ella : JEJ ! :) -Sugar : U nas na fermie to bawiło się na polu gdy padał deszcz -Max : Gdy przestaje padać gaśnie wtedy ZŁO ! Na zewnątrz Gdzie przestało padać : -Ella : Idę pobudzić ptaszki. -Jasmine : Powodzenia Ella . -Ella : Dziękujee . -Jasmine : Samey musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy . -Amy *podszywa się za Samey : Nie ja nie pójdę . -Samey : Już bięgne . <Samey i Jasmine siadają> -Amy : Przyjaciółki pozwolicie abym się dosiadła ? -Jasmine : Jasne , jasne Amy . -Samey : Too o czym ...... -Shawn : Jasmine chodź do domu na chwilę ! -Jasmine : Już biegnę ... W Willi : -Shawn : Jasmine wiesz że wyszła TĘCZA ! -Jasmine : A no rzeczywiście , to tylko zwykła TĘCZA . W tym czasie u Królewn : -Courtney : dziewczyny musimy dzisiaj wygrać , uwierzcie mi jeśli przegramy to musimy wywalić Heather . -Heather : Słyszałam To ! - Z -Sierra : Wygram dziś dla Codiego . Bo muszę udowodnić że mi na nim zależy . -Izzy : Ej ta tęcza jest co raz większa czy mi się wydaje . -Lindsay : nie to są kolorowe pasemka księżniczki wróżki -Bridgette : Nie lindsay to jest TĘCZA ! -Lindsay : Tęcza ?? Oliwia czy Martyna która z bliźniaczek -Bridgette : Zwykła Tęcza . -_- -Lindsay : Aaa ! -Leshawna : Laski musimy wywalić Alejandro - na mówić kiery . -Heather : Wybacz ja swojego Ala nie oszukam :P - Z -Leshawna : Czyli tylko ja będę musiała namówić te kiery do pozbycia się Alejandro ? W tym czasie u żółwi ... -Dakota : Ej gdzie moja kolorowa poduszka ? , przez nią się nie wyspałam . -Scott : A skąd Mamy to wiedzieć ? -Lighting : Ja chyba widziałem to chodzi o ten dywan ?? -Dawn : Nie chodziło dakocie o poduszeczkę -Jo : Ej mądrale i przygłupy dzisiaj musimy postarać się wygrać -Anna Maria : Ja wygram dla nas i dla - Z -Anna Maria : Mike , Och Mike wiem że ty mnie nadal kochasz :) -Dakota : Zaraz wracam muszę zadzwonić do Tatulka . * Dakota Wychodzi * -Zoey : Mike . Dzisiaj mogę się ciebie o coś spytać ? -Mike : No jasne Zoey . -Zoey : Masz nadal te swoje wielorakie osobowości czy już nie ? -Mike : Chyba pozbyłem się ich w Plejadzie Gwiazd . Na polu Dakota : -Dakota : Tak tato , staram się jak mogę . no to do zobaczenia , pa pa . *Dakota wchodzi * -Dakota: Jak zawsze odbiera :) - Z -Dakota : Tęsknie za moim Samem :( No mam nadzieję że Chris go doda do sezonu . -Dakota : Wiecie że Ezekiel był moim przyjacielem jak byłam mutantem -Lightning : No to co z tego ? On jest głupi -Zoey : Ten Zeek ? -Dakota : Tak właśnie on ale to jak byłam mutantem -Scott : Nie dziwię się że się przyjaźniliście :P -Dakota : Grrr ! -Scott : O nie znowu Dakotozoid wchodzi . -Lightning : Dobre kolo ! :3 -Dakota : Haha , zabawne Scott ! -Dawn : Nie złość się Dakutko , nie warto . W tym czasie u kierów .. -DJ: O ludzie tęcza popatrzcie i co tak się ściemnia ?? -Duncan : idę się przejść -Sadie : Moja pupcia ... -Alejandro : Wiem że niewygodnie się spało dlatego musimy wygrać ! -Sadie i Duncan i DJ : A gdzie Owen ?? -Alejandro : Śpi nad nami na szczęście . -Owen : YOUHU! Obudzony i gotów do pracy ! -Alejandro : Wybacz że odpadła Blaineley przyjacielu . -Owen : Wiesz jednak wolę bardziej Izzy :) -Alejandro : Tak trzymaj ! W tym czasie u Elli : -Ella : Ptaszku wstawaj dziś i ty i ty mój kochanieńki Resti -Ella : Bo ptak to jest zwierzę , Resti ma pięknego koloru pierzę ... - Z -Duncan : Po co ona śpiewa ? -Chris : Wstawać Ludziska!! Wyruszamy na czystą przygodę koło tęczy : -Chris : Dzisiaj musicie pokonać drobną trasę . -Alejandro : No nasza drobna pielgrzymka :) -Chris : Tak pielgrzymka przez Tęcze Radochy . -Izzy : A czy ona nas zabawi ? -Chris : Wiedziałem że ktoś o to spyta . -Chris : Musicie przejść przez tęcze radochy i w to całości oczywiście zasady znacie pierwsza drużyna ma wille dwie środkowe drużyny domki a ostatnia śpi sobie gdzieś -Chris : Przygotujcie się i idźcie bezpieczną drogą . -Zoey : Uda nam się Mike . -Mike : Wiem Zoey . *Zoey całuje Mike w policzek* -Leshawna : Ale skąd mamy wiedzieć która to jest bezpieczna droga ? -Chris : to już wasz interes :) -Chris : 1,2,3 ... Start W tęczy : -Lindsay : Ej dziewczyny a może Tyler nas podwiezie nową bryką ?? -'Drużyna wesołych królewn'oprócz Lindsay : Tylera TU NIE MA ! -Chris : A właśnie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć że słońce zaraz zgaśnie więc będzie trochę ciemno ! -Duncan : to którędy drużyno ? -Alejandro : Prosto -Max : Ale urocza tęczula . -Scarlett : Max może znowu nawiążemy sojusz ? - Z -Max : Z nią nigdy w życiu cesarz zła się nie zgadza :) -Max : No może , ale najpierw wygrajmy te zadanie !! -Shawn : Jasmine dużo tu kolorów . -Jasmine : No tak tęczowo -Ella : Nic nie widać przez tą teczę -Jasmine : Ella możesz powtórzyć -Ella : No nic nie widać ! -Jasmine : O nie ja mam klaustrofoobiee -Shawn : Wyciągne cię z tąd Jasmine . -Amy : Ej czyli to sztuczna -Chris : No co ty nie powiesz -Samey : Haha och Amy ! - Z -Amy :Muszę na niby zaprzyjaźnić się z moją siostrą chociaż to będzie trudne -_- -Amy : No tak Samey haha ! :3 -Chris : Szybciej wychodźcie bo może się wam pozbyć powietrze :3 -Cała drużyna Upadających bananów : Nie będzie zaraz powietrza !? -Sierra : Czuję Codiego w tamtą stronę -Courtney i Heather : Prowadź nas Sierra ! -Leshawna : Szkoda że do sezonu widzowie nie głosowali na Harolda :( -Izzy : Bo było by miziu-miziu ? -Lindsay : Ja wściekłam sie na widzów gdy odebrali mi Tylera . -Owen : Moja Izzy -Izzy : a ty mój dziczku chodź z nami -Duncan : A czemuż to widzowie nie lubią Gwen ? czemu ona tu nie trafiła ? -DJ : Spokojnie kolo na szczęście widzowie nie głosowali na Eve lub Ezekiela :) -Bridgette : DJ a co myślisz o Geoffie on by chciał abyśmy byli razem a tu nagle sezon interaktywny ? -Lighting : na szczęście nie wzieli tej pannicy w czerwonej bluzie ! -Scott : Chodzi ci o Camerona ? -Lighting : Tak właśnie nią . -Sugar : A to nie jest chłopak ?? -Lighting : Nie . -Dakota : O kurdę zgubiłam gdzieś branzoletkę . -Jo : Nie pójdziesz po nią - Z Dakota : Jaka Jo jest dla mnie nie dobra :( -Anna Maria : Chris miał rację ale z was Ciamajdy *-* -Mike i Zoey : Mów za siebie Anno Mario . -Sadie : Widzę koniec , koniec widzę *Dziewczynka ogląda ze świnką tęczę* -Dziewczynka : Ale ona jest śliczna :3 *Ella Śpiewa* -Ella : O ptaszku mój kochany , Resti *Razem na kibelku zwierzeń* - Z Ella : Resti i ja jesteśmy wierni na zawsze , ja go kocham i on kocha mnie! - Z Resti : Pipi! Pipi ! *Biegnie drużyna Kierów* -Duncan : Teraz my to wygramy -Sadie : Już prawie ! -DJ: Kolo uda nam się -Owen : YOUHU ! -Alejandro : Już wygraliśmy ! -Chris : Wygrywają Kierzy kto następny ? #Kiery się cieszą# -Alejandro : Wreszcie się wyśpię . -Ella : Resti ty mój kochany pisklaku prowadź mnie i moją drużynę -Scarlett : Jak to możliwe że te piskle umie latać #nagle księżniczki dochodzą do mety# -Courtney : Zwycięstwo ! -Leshawna : Koniec naszej udręki !! -lindsay : Lukrecjo udało nam się -Chris : Czas na piosenkę ! -Duncan : Ja już chris nie śpiewam ! -Ella : ja mogę -Chris : Wszyscy ci co zostali w tęczy -Chris : niech każda drużyna wybierzę parę -Scarlett : z naszej drużyny nikt nie idzie chris . -Chris : Skoro tak chcecie .! -Chris : To niech żółwie wybiorą dwie osoby :P -Jo : Ktoś chętny : -mike : Ja ! -Zoey : Jak mike to ja też ! -Anna Maria : Wybacz laluniu ale mike jest mój . -Jo : Jedzie Mike i Zoey . -Anna Maria : No dobraa ! -Chris : PIOSENKA ! ^Piosenka^ -^Scarlett : Ta tęcza to nasza udręka -^Max : udręka ! -^Dakota : Ałć moja ręka ! -^Scott : Dawn wybacz mi za to że cię wywaliłem -^Dawn : boś ty zdrajca i tyle -_- -^Mike : jedziemy autem ! -^Zoey : naszym ukochanym gokartem ! -^Jasmine : No śpiewajcie no już -^Samey : ja już zaraz dobiegnę tuż tuż -^Shawn : A ty Amy ? -^Amy : i my razem zaśpiewajmy ! -^wszyscy wewnątrz tęczy : O meta ! szybko biegnijmy ! Po Piosence : -Chris : Ej ta tęcza zaraz się skończy bo ona wybuchnie z przegrzania ! -Chris : Musicie jak najprędzej skoczyć ! z tych 12 metrów na te wygodne materace bierzcie spadochrony ! -Amy : o nie one pewnie znowu są niebezpieczne ! -Chris : Powinny być bezpieczne więc lepiej skaczcie ! -Ella : A gdzie Resti ? -Dakota : A gdzie moja szczotka ? -Ella i dakota : Tu jest ! -Samey i Amy : To skaczemy siostro !! -shawn i jasmine : Na raz , dwa , trzy -Max i scarlett : Spokojnie przeżyjemy - Z Scarlett: Nie przeżyjemy ! -Sugar : Taka dama jak ja nie powinna zginąć -Dave : Mam nadzieję że jak umrę to przed tym mnie wykąpią . -Ella : Resti nie może latać o nie ! -Dakota : Nie ma nikogo kto mi poda tą szczotkę -Scott : ja nie chcę umierać jako młoda dziewczynka -Jo : Jesteś chłopakiem -lighting : tsiba i lece -Anna Maria : a ptaszki wy nie skaczecie ? -Zoey : Ej mamy zepchać te auto chrisa ? -Mike : Chyba nie . -Zoey : Skaczemy razem mike na raz dwa -Mike i Zoey : Aaaa spadamy ! -Anna Maria : Jak oni to ja też -Ella : Wybacz Resti musze cię zostawić to pewnie żart chrisa . :( -Dakota : Tak mam cię szczoteczko -cała drużyna żółwi : Dakota niee ! -Dakota : Skaczę -Chris : Pierwsza drużyna dochodzi !! Bananów -Banany : TAK ! WYGRALIŚMY ! *Słychać wybuch i krzyki* -Heather : Aaaa ! -Resti : Pipip Pipip ! -Ella : Resti nieeee ! :'( -Chris : O nie , ta tęcza kosztowała fortunę :( -Ella : Resti ! :'( -Jasmine : Ella wszystko bedzie w porządku ! -Chris : Za to żółwie chodźcie na ceremonię ;( Przed ceremonią : - Z -Ella : Resti nigdy cię nie zapomnę ! ;'( - Z -Dakota : No może przeze mnie pregraliśmy ale scoot wcześniej był antegonistą za pewnie to on odpadnie ja głosuje na niego . - Z -Lighting : No jak ona mogła odpada dakota ! - Z -Scott : Chciałem wywalić kogoś innego ale musimy wywalić dakotę bo ona jest głupsza ! - Z -Jo : Definitywnie głos na Dakotę - Z -Dawn : Wybacz Dakutko ale będziemy przegrywać jeśli będziesz w grze - Z -Anna Maria : Zoey ! ona musi wylecieć - Z -Mike : Phi , Dakota - Z -Zoey : Każde lubię ale mówi się że za swoje błędy trzeba płacić więc ... Ceremonia : -Chris : Zanim zaczniemy to mam nadzieję że ten co z was wygra sezon odkupi mi tęczę -Anna Maria : Chris Dawaj mi piankę i idę spać ! -Chris : No dobra ! -Chris : to pierwsza pianka dla Anny Marii . -Anna Maria : Dobranoc leszcze ! -chris : Druga dla Mika następna -Chris : Jo ! -Jo : Tak jest ! -Chris : Może następni Lighting i Dawn ! -Dawn : Dziękuje Chris ! -Chris : Dla Mika ! -Mike : Tak ! :D -Lighting : Smacznego moje biski, a kto głosował na rudasa -Chris : Przedostatnia dla Zoey . -Mike i Zoey : Będziemy nadal w Grze ! -Zoey : Dziękuje ! :3 -Chris : Nie przeszkadzajcie mi ! -Chris : Ostatnia dla ... ........ ....... ....... -Scott : no ostatnia dla mnie Chris . -Chris : No dobra .. -Scott : O jedną osobę mniej . *Lighting tak patrzy dziwnie na scota* -Scoot : No co ? -Lighting : No nic ! nic -Dawn : Wybacz Dakotko . Zakończenie : -Dakota : Że co znowu jestem druga ?? znowu ? -Chris : Wsiadaj do auta Dakota i nie marudź -Dakota : Nie pozwolę ci na to Chrisie Mcleanie , nie pozwolę ! -Chris : Jasne jasne mam jeszcze małą wizytę kontrolną ! szybko ! Nad Grobem Restiego -Ella : Resti wybacz mi ! ;'( ,umamarłeś z mojej winy ;'( -Chris : Czy Ella się pozbiera po śmierci Restiego dowiecie się tego już niebawem -Chris : na totalnej porażce i -Ella : Restiii ;'( -Chris : Największych Gwiazd :3 ciekawostki : Kategoria:Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy - odcinki Kategoria:Fikcje Justynki